Communication networks enabled by different virtualization technologies can be flexibly organized so as to serve various customer demands by sharing common network infrastructure. Network slicing has been proposed as a means to offer network services in wireless networks. Through the use of NFV and network slicing, a dynamic network responsive to the immediate needs of the users can be provided. Various architectural and implementation issues remain to be addressed within the network domain of network slicing for communication networks in order to properly define an architecture that is sufficiently scalable and reliable for next generation wireless networks.